


When I Growl it Means I Love You

by Bedalk05



Series: Geralt Deserves Soft Things [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Blood and Violence, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jaskier is Geralt's Emotional Support Bard, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05
Summary: A sorcerer curses Geralt into turning into a savage, mindless beast. Said sorcerer may have failed to realize who the witcher's mate is.*Though this is part of a series, it can be read alone.*
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt Deserves Soft Things [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742950
Comments: 85
Kudos: 1030
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	When I Growl it Means I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Answrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answrs/gifts).



> This is from a wonderful prompt by Answrs. Thank you for the idea and I hope you enjoy!

One day. One day Geralt will learn not to piss off a powerful sorcerer. Unfortunately, today is not that day. “I’ll make the world see how truly monstrous you are!” proclaims the sorcerer Adrian? Adam? Albert? Jaskier doesn’t know, nor does he really care. 

The bard sighs. Maybe it’s time for him to break his bonds. This fool is slipping dangerously into cliches at this point. Jaskier is about to shift when with some shouted elder and a burst of smoke, Geralt disappears and in his place is a ferocious, growling, menacing, _fluffy,_ **adorable** gray wolf. 

“Oh. My. Gods,” Jaskier breathes, his face spreading into a huge smile. “Look at you Geralt! You’re so precious!” The sorcerer only has a moment of confusion at Jaskier’s reaction before a huge, fierce, **angry** witcher-wolf launches himself at the fool. With Albin? Aleks? indisposed, the wolf turns its sights on Jaskier, stalking up to the bard with its nose twitching rapidly. When it reaches Jaskier its teeth are bared and muscles coiled as if ready to leap at him. 

But then it freezes, tilting its head. The massive wolf releases a whine before moving closer so it can snuffle curiously in Jaskier’s ear. Chuckling, Jaskier exclaims, “That tickles Geralt!” Wiggling to escape the insistent nose he gasps, “Alright, alright I’ll shift!” With a blink Jaskier’s body morphs and bends, sliding out of his bonds in the process. _Mate_ the wolf shifter croons, nuzzling under the crook of Geralt’s neck. 

_Who? Mate?_ a confused voice asks. 

Jaskier grins to himself. Oh sweet Geralt. Communicating in shifted form is far different than when human. You mostly send and receive emotions, intentions, images, and fragmented thoughts or memories, not full sentences. Geralt cocks his head before scenting Jaskier curiously. _Mate?_ He releases a low growl. _Protect!_

Jaskier's good humor fades as Geralt continues to rumble and scent the shifter without trying to communicate further. Worse, Jaskier can't sense his emotions like he can with other shifters. Pieces start to fall together to paint an unsettling picture.

Oh fuck. Geralt isn’t shifted; he’s an actual fucking wolf.

This just got a bit more complicated. 

It takes a lot of cajoling to get Geralt to move away from Jaskier long enough for the bard to shift back so he can retrieve his lute and Geralt’s sword and medallion before opening the door to the isolated shack they found themselves in. It turns out, Geralt doesn’t really like when Jaskier is human if the confused whimper and drooping tail are any indication. Wanting to ease his mate's distress, Jaskier shifts back. Blowing out a breath through his nose, Jaskier awkwardly begins dragging along the lute clenched in his jaws with the wolf medallion dangling from it and, after several minutes of nudging from the shifter, Geralt dutifully hauls his sword behind him. This is the last time he believes a bloody sorcerer when he says he wants Jaskier to play a private performance. He's just lucky Geralt tracked him down, not that he doubted the witcher. 

Jaskier whines as his lute drags through the dirt. It’s going to take a lot of elbow grease to clean his beautiful girl. What he does for love.

When they arrive at where Roach is tied up and sedately munching on grass, Geralt snarls, his fur standing on end. Dropping his lute, Jaskier rubs his head reassuringly under Geralt’s throat. _Safe. Friend_ he soothes. 

_Protect_ Geralt growls, nosing insistently along Jaskier’s muzzle. Jaskier sends Geralt waves of fondness and watches as the witcher-wolf slowly relaxes from the projected emotion. 

Nodding towards Roach, Jaskier repeats firmly, _Friend_ sending flashes of Geralt, Jaskier, and Roach together. Though it’s unclear if Geralt will recognize himself as human, he can at least see how well Jaskier and Roach get along. Nonetheless, as Jaskier picks up his lute and makes his way to the horse, Geralt steps in front of him, edging forward slowly. Jaskier rolls his eyes. Overprotective wolf. 

As they reach Roach the horse eyes Geralt apprehensively, but something in his scent must give away who he is, like it did for Jaskier the first time he was shifted near her. Slowly, Roach lowers her head so she can nose Geralt inquisitively. Though the witcher initially stiffens, as he gets a deeper scent of the horse Geralt returns the gesture, tail wagging tentatively. _Friend? Friend!_ he rumbles.

With Geralt suitably distracted, Jaskier shifts so he can hook his lute and their packs onto Roach. They need to find Yennefer to reverse this. Luckily Roach is trained enough to follow the duo because Jaskier can tell that his wolf isn’t going to want him on two legs for long. 

A gray head peeks out of one of the packs and despite Jaskier’s attempts to stop him, Dandelion slips out of his grasp to approach Geralt curiously. Though Geralt releases a low warning rumble, the cat simply rubs his head against him with a purr. Geralt blinks dumbly at the cat before nosing hesitantly at him, ears perking up. 

Jaskier exhales a sigh of relief. Fuck but that could’ve been bad. 

A moment later Geralt looks up and growls at Jaskier. Huffing, Jaskier rolls his eyes. “Alright, alright you bossy wolf,” he snarks before shifting. Geralt runs up to him to nuzzle Jaskier with a contented rumble. Jaskier grins to himself. He should’ve guessed his wolf would be needy and clingy. It’s absolutely adorable and Jaskier is never letting him live it down. 

*******

Jaskier has learned many things in the several days since Geralt turned into a literal wolf. First, only Geralt is allowed to hunt. He runs off every day before presenting his kills to Jaskier proudly. The one time Jaskier tried hunting, the witcher-wolf looked so dejected he felt oddly guilty. He also learned that Geralt is even more cuddly in this form than on two legs, which is saying something. Each night it takes several minutes for the witcher-wolf to settle, arranging himself and Jaskier until he is content that they are in the optimal cuddling position. Jaskier is going to be writing _so_ many ballads when he's back on two legs. 

One of the more useful if not slightly problematic aspects of Geralt as a wolf, however, is his protectiveness. Jaskier tries to stay off the beaten path but with Roach’s size they can’t always make it through the forest. If humans get within 10 feet of the odd trio though they get a rabid gray wolf snarling at them. Fortunately, that’s enough to scare most travelers off, but Jaskier dreads the day they run into someone with a weapon that they choose to use on a savage-looking wolf. 

Jaskier huffs a breath of amusement as the usually disciplined witcher bounds off to chase another squirrel. Trotting to follow his wayward mate, Jaskier has to grab him by the scruff before Geralt learns the hard way that wolves can’t climb trees. _Food?_ Geralt whines mournfully, scratching at the tree before obediently following Jaskier with his tail between his legs.

_Hunt later_ Jaskier growls, nudging his head against Geralt’s. When they return to where Roach waits for them however, a human has his grimy hands around her reins. 

_Friend. Mine_ Geralt snarls. Jaskier tries pushing Geralt back, eyeing the man’s sword nervously. “Looks like today’s my lucky day. Get a horse and two prizes on my wall,” the man smirks, unsheathing his sword. Fuck. Teeth don’t make great weapons against sharp pointy things so Jaskier makes a split second decision. 

Shifting, Jaskier raises his hands with an amiable smile. “Sorry my friend, but I’m afraid that's my horse and I’d rather have my and my companion’s heads remain where they are." As expected, the human balks in shock at Jaskier’s change, giving him just enough time to sidle closer to Roach before the man recovers. 

“Fucking monster!” he spits, launching himself at Jaskier. The shifter sighs before pulling out his sword from where it hangs from Roach, meeting him in a crash of steel. Jaskier slides away from Roach so she doesn’t get injured in the melee before spinning to swipe at the dickbag’s leg. He cries out and staggers but before Jaskier can take another stab a blur of gray launches itself at the man. Jaskier shouts in panic as the human raises his weapon and barely has time to shift and barrel into his mate to avoid a killing blow. 

Crashing to the ground, both wolves shake themselves and recover quickly but Jaskier snarls at Geralt. _Stay._ Turning to face the human, Jaskier sighs. His sword now lies behind the bleeding jackass and there will be no easy way to retrieve it. Planting himself in front of his mate, Jaskier releases a challenging growl. The idiot still advances. Must really want a horse. Well, it’s gonna get him killed because if he thinks Jaskier will let him harm one strand of fur on his mate he’s clearly mad. 

Jaskier stalks towards the man and as the bastard lunges at Jaskier, the shifter swerves to the left, rounding in an arc before tackling him to the ground. Seeing red at this human’s audacity to come after him and his pack, Jaskier tears into him with a fury and ruthlessness he’s never experienced, ripping through his neck and chest. 

Jaskier blinks out of his haze however when he hears a worried whimper. Turning to look at his mate who is still obediently where Jaskier left him, the shifter dismounts from the corpse to nuzzle against his neck. _Good. Good stay_ Jaskier croons.

_Good?_ is the hopeful echo. _Good mate?_ Geralt whines, licking worriedly at where blood streaks Jaskier’s fur. 

_Good good mate_ Jaskier rumbles, sending pulses of warmth and love to Geralt. Jaskier allows both of them one more moment to savor each other’s scents and warmth before turning away. Fuck they have to get out of here before another human arrives. Shifting to strap his sword back to Roach before shifting back, Jaskier leads his pack into the woods. Perhaps they should start traveling at night. Roach won’t be able to see very well but if Jaskier guides her by the reins with his teeth it should be okay. Today was too close; they can’t have a run in like that again. 

That night Geralt is more affectionate than usual, which, again, is saying something. After finding a stream, Jaskier has washed most of the blood off but Geralt seems insistent at double checking, grooming every inch of the shifter. Jaskier endures it with a huff. After all, his mate was very good today, following Jaskier’s command. 

When he finally gets tired of sitting still, Jaskier snaps playfully at Geralt, amused when the witcher-wolf whines in confusion. Feeling antsy, Jaskier stands with a stretch before bowing to Geralt with an encouraging wag, grinning to himself when Geralt mirrors the motion with a cock of his head. Clearly, playing wasn’t one of the instincts that came with this whole transformation. Well, Jaskier will just have to teach him. 

With a growl, Jaskier leaps towards Geralt, rumbling with amusement when Geralt falls backwards with a panicked yelp. Shaking himself, Jaskier stands before trying once more, but again Geralt allows himself to be tackled without pushing back. _Protect_ Geralt whimpers. 

_Play_ Jaskier growls in response. Nudging his mate, Jaskier releases a pleased rumble when Geralt tentatively pushes back before swiping a limp paw at Jaskier’s muzzle. Wagging his tail, Jaskier leaps at Geralt, yelping with glee when Geralt falls back before throwing the shifter over his head with his hind legs. Tumbling, Jaskier turns and tackles Geralt, grinning to himself as Geralt finally engages in play and they roll around the ground. 

Jaskier allows Geralt to pin him and is nuzzling his mate's neck when a demanding meow sounds beside them. Turning his head, Jaskier releases an encouraging rumble before rolling out from under Geralt. Dandelion swipes at Jaskier and the shifter bats gently in response, falling onto his back exaggeratedly as the cat pounces on him. Geralt lets out a concerned whine, nosing at Jaskier to check that he’s unharmed. In response, Jaskier tackles his wolf again, determined to pin him this time.

The evening passes with playful tumbling, allowing the stress of the past day fade away. As it nears midnight however, Jaskier rouses Roach and Geralt. Time to go. They’ll be tired the first night but once they acclimate to sleeping during the day that will resolve itself. A little exhaustion is a small price to pay for the safety of his pack. And hopefully they’ll make it to Yennefer soon.

*******

Yennefer watches with amusement as a gray wolf growls at her, blocking her view of a very familiar russet-colored wolf. “Let me guess,” she drawls. “Curse?” Jaskier nods before huffing out a breath in what sounds like exasperation as Geralt continues to snarl at her, trying to nudge Jaskier back. 

Whatever Jaskier communicates through his whine and gentle head butt must do the trick however, because after a final warning growl, Geralt whimpers, tail drooping. Oh gods, Yennefer wishes she could capture this moment forever. “Good boy, heel,” she smirks, rolling her eyes when it’s Jaskier who growls at her now. “Put on some clothes so we can communicate like civilized folk,” Yennefer requests with a huff before turning to lead them into her cottage. 

When Jaskier shifts however, Geralt seems to grow distraught, circling the shifter with a whine. Doing his best to avoid getting tangled up in Geralt’s frantic limbs Jaskier explains, “He doesn’t quite like it when I’m human.” Yennefer releases a breath of laughter. 

“I don’t blame him,” she remarks idly, settling in a chair. “You’re much quieter in your other form.” 

“Oi! Be nice to me or I’ll sic my overprotective wolf mate on you!” Jaskier pouts. As if knowing that they’re talking about him, Geralt releases a rumbling growl, twining himself around Jaskier’s legs more insistently.

Raising an unimpressed brow, Yennefer crosses her arms. “And how would you like me to cure your wolfy friend if he doesn’t let me near you two?” 

Jaskier raises a finger. “One second.” Despite how many times Yennefer has witnessed Jaskier shift, it never ceases to amaze her. Not that she would ever admit that; Yennefer would never hear the end of it. Tilting her head, Yennefer watches with a hum as Jaskier nuzzles Geralt and rumbles. She’ll have to ask him how they communicate; it’s fascinating to watch. The gray wolf growls in a way Yennefer can only describe as “petulant” before slinking up to Yennefer, tail between his legs. She has to laugh when he plops down with his back to her. Passive aggressive even in wolf form it seems. 

Closing her eyes, Yennefer, presses her hands into the fur, admiring its softness before focusing on the magic wrapped around Geralt. It’s relatively simple to untangle it; child’s play in fact. At least it would be if he were human. As a witcher however...hmm. Slightly more complicated. Yennefer may have to get creative. 

When she opens her eyes Yennefer takes a long moment to enjoy the view of a very naked and confused witcher sprawled on her floor. The warning growl and wolf that moves to stand protectively over the nude man makes Yennefer roll her eyes. “Yes, yes, he’s yours. Forgive a girl for enjoying a free show.” 

“Can someone explain to me where we are and why the fuck I’m naked?” Geralt rasps, voice hoarse from disuse. 

Gesturing lazily to the shifter still hovering over him Yennefer replies, “I’m sure your wolf is happy to explain. Now unless you want him to bite me for daring to look at the physique of a man I once slept with," she says pointedly, "I suggest you put on some damn clothes.” Yennefer’s heart clenches painfully at the soft, besotted look that crosses Geralt’s face as he looks up to Jaskier. He never looked at her like that. Good thing, she’s sure. Otherwise she may never have let him go. 

Running fingers through the fur Geralt looks into blue eyes. “Care to catch me up to speed little wolf?” After licking across the witcher’s face (and rumbling at the resigned look that crosses said face) Jaskier shifts. Yennefer leans forward with a hum. Two lovely nude specimens in her cottage. Lucky day for her. Throwing his head back with a sigh Geralt grumbles. “ _Clothes_ Jaskier.”

“Oh. Right,” the shifter says sheepishly, bolting outside to retrieve their packs. 

Burying his face in his hands Geralt mumbles, “Please don’t tell me you have neighbors.” 

Yennefer lets out a tittering laugh as Jaskier stumbles back in, presenting a pack proudly. “Here you go!” Jaskier says eagerly. Grabbing the bag, Geralt digs into it before throwing a chemise and some breeches at his ridiculous mate. 

“Don’t feel the need to dress on account of little ol’ me,” Yennefer purrs, propping her chin in her hand. 

Geralt glares at her as Jaskier blushes, fumbling with his clothes. Tugging on his trousers Geralt gestures impatiently. “Well?”

“Right,” Jaskier says, wiggling into his breeches. “So you may or may not have been a wolf? With all the wolf instincts that come with it?” 

Frowning, Geralt smacks his lips. “That may explain why I have the taste of something rancid in my mouth.” 

Jaskier releases a long-suffering sigh before throwing up his arms. “I _tried_ telling you, repeatedly I might add, that squirrels don’t taste good but _no_ ‘Food! Mate! Provide!’” Yennefer snorts at Jaskier’s impression of the witcher while Geralt glowers. “I don’t sound like that,” he grouches. 

“You did as a wolf,” Jaskier retorts cheekily, fluffing his hair and straightening his chemise. Turning to Yennefer he adds in a stage whisper, “You should’ve heard him. He was _adorable.”_

Geralt crosses his arms, looking not unlike an overgrown petulant child. “Not adorable.” 

Leaning forward Jaskier grins before booping the taciturn witcher on the nose. “To me you are!” Yennefer leans back as she watches the two men banter and argue with each other. She has this warm feeling in her chest. It always seems to appear when these two are near or when she’s at that decrepit old keep. Perhaps she’ll have to visit it again come winter. Just to check on Ciri of course. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **UPDATE:** Chapter 11 of "Roach Deserves Nice Smelling Things..." now follows Roach and Dandelion's POVs during this fic if you'd like to check that out!  
> Excerpt: _Roach is a bit stumped. Gentle one and loud one left Roach as two leggeds but when they came back both of them were four leggeds. When did gentle one grow four legs?_


End file.
